Crystal Rain
by HOLYSHIT-its-me
Summary: ...if you read it you'll find out :). It's mostly a SessOC fic..I might throw in a bit of InuKag. Is rated M for langauge and future lemon-ness....?
1. Death's betrayal

**new story? not much to say really...**

**hope my friend DMC is okay...by the way her stories ROCK so i demand that you read them. Umm...**

**oh..i have some new OC's in here. You'll know who they are...**

**if not, your smart...?**

**-----------------**

**Chapter 1**

**-----------------**

Rain. A wonderful thing it was, especially after a hot day. It runs over your face, drips off your chin and runs down your chest. Actually, the hooded figure walking up to the castle doors loved the rain, although today it was a different story. The demon in the gray cloak already sneezed and coughed enough as it was, and the rain would only make it worse. A hand with skin as pale as new milk emerged from the shelter of the cloak, and knocked on the door.

It had been few minutes, but finally a small toad-like demon answered the door. "Who are you?" Jaken asked in a high, screetching voice that could annoy even the most non-irritable man. The figure pulled the hood back from it's head, revealing a female Inu-Youkai. Her straight, golden hair was tied back into a small ponytail, her golden eyes looked down upon Jaken under her thick lashes, with caring and happiness. A smile spread across her features, as it usually had all those years ago. Jaken gaped at the tall woman, and immideatly let her step inside. _It's impossible..._Jaken thought. "Please, Lady Shirea, stay here for a moment! I'll return quickly!" And with that Jaken ran to the kitchen.

"Riona!" Jaken squeaked as he burst through the kitchen doors, his eyes bright with excitement. "Come quickly! Please!" Another female Inu-Youkai looked down at him with her icy blue eyes, little sweat droplets ran over the indigo crecent-moon on her forhead, as well as the purple stripes on her cheeks. She too, had milk-pale skin and was just as tall. Though nice she could be at times, getting on her nerves was a horrible thing to do, for she could be hotter than the fire from the deepest pits of hell and she cussed like an angry sailor. Not a trace of her hair showed, for it was all wrapped up in a deep blue cloth which stayed on her head until she was in the privacy of her own bedroom. If she did have a body, you could not tell for she wore layers upon layers of fabric, only her arms were shown. She continued to stir the steaming pot of boiling corn with her left hand, her right was placed on her invisible hip.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped. "You know I'm cookin' dinner right now!" Jaken bowed quickly. "Forgive me Riona, but you must come and see!" Riona sighed. The corn needed to sit for a bit any way. She followed jaken out of the kitchen and into the dining area. The moment she stepped into the dining room, she sensed a horrible danger. Of course, she expected some spider demon or some carcass of meat Lord Sesshoumaru had carried in. Instead, she saw the tall, blonde, smiling woman standing just a few paces away from her.

**(A/N-...does that oddly remind any one of the tour-guide barbie from toy story?)**

Riona's brows crashed together. It was impossible! After being gone for so many years, dead actually, how could she have come back? She who died and left Riona alone. She who promised Riona to never leave her side. She who married her enemy. She who was her twin sister, in ways, the same, in the other ways very different.

**-----------**

**very short.**

**yes**

**i know.**

**buuuuut i figured i'd leave you on a fruity little cliff hanger. **

**-Hay**


	2. Look into the past

**I actually got a review :o surprise. Annnny way…**

* * *

Of course, Riona realized that no one in the castle knew of her relation to Lady Shirea. _And unless the time calls for it, no one shall. _She thought as she squeezed the spoon in her hand, which was now digging deeply into her skin. This had to be impossible, for one she knew her sister was dead. For reasons she kept to herself of course. A second thing was, she had a rather dangerous aura, but it seemed that no one could sense it but Riona.

Footsteps were coming from the hallway.

"S-shirea?" Riona asked, tilting her head as she finally managed to say something. "Yes! My name is Shirea what's yours?" The woman took Riona's hand and gave it a squeeze, waiting for the strangers reply. "…What's my name? What's my fucking name!" Riona was enraged by this comment. Now she was sure that this wasn't Shirea. Even if it was, she could never forgive her for marriage with Sesshoumaru.

Growing up, Riona and Shirea both knew that their father had arranged a marriage with Lord InuTaisho's son, Sesshoumaru. Shirea having already met the young boy was thrilled. Riona however, was possibly the only one that hated him. Naturally when they did come to meet, they both hated each other. Arguments were always started between the two no matter what it was. For all they cared it could be what the color of poo was. **(A/N- ewww)**

Riona, having a special connection with her older brother Tsukiama, always spent time watching him train the army's combat specialist. Riona herself eventually joined in. Shirea always spent time with her mother and older sister Mionette. Shirea learned to sew, cook, clean and be almost a perfect housewife. Riona, no matter how much she disliked it, also had to learn to cook and clean and other such things.

A few years later, Riona and Shirea being 17, Mionette passed away as well as their mother. Both had been very sick. Tsukiama being 23, very young however very skilled, lead the army. Sadly by way of trickery, the demon army from the east lands attacked Tsukiama's army during the night as they slept. Half the army, including Tsukiama, was killed.

The news quickly got to Lord InuTaisho and Lord Makoto. Both were enraged, but their fury together didn't match the anger that Riona had felt. Death filled her icy-blue eyes as she pulled on her clothing and tied back her snowy-white hair. With two swords at her sides she left the castle and went to the base to visit what was left of the army.

Shirea watched her with anger, though no one knew why. Sesshoumaru had come to visit in the family's time of grief, also to help his fiancé. Sesshoumaru and Shirea were married as soon as possible; Riona hadn't been at the wedding. Not because she hated the now Lord Sesshoumaru, but because she was busy in the East lands. Riona had built the army back up, trained them, gave them better weapons, and headed to the east lands.

However on their way, they fought many other battles with hoards of demons, also giving themselves a title throughout Japan. The star in the group had been their female leader. No one outside the army received her name, but was surprised that such a leader could do so much damage.

During the night, Riona lead her army into the bloodiest battle they had ever known, but what they did not know, was that this battle would be their last.

Riona and her army chopped and sliced and stabbed whomever they could. But when the last bodies fell, Riona turned around and face what was left of her army. Blood was everywhere, as were the entrails of other members of the battle. Riona raised her sword into the air, and let out a loud, almost masculine roar. All that was left of the army saluted, and then repeated her sign of victory.

They all knew what the only thing left to do was, they stood guard as Riona went into the castle of the Lord of the East Lands. It didn't take long to find him in his room staring out the window. "Filthy fucking cat." Riona spat. The neko lord spun around and took a sword that lay at his bedside.

For at least an hour they fought inside the room, most of the furniture had already been destroyed; both opponents had several cuts and bruises. Riona near the end knocked the sword from the demon lord's grasp and stood above him with her sword at his neck. "Who sent your army? I know you didn't. You're too stupid to think of something such as that.

"…Shirea." He said with a smirk on his face.

Riona roared and shoved the blade into the neko lord's neck. Riona ran from the room and back outdoors, only to find a tall figure running away, all of her army dead.

Riona stared, but only for a moment once she caught a whiff of the murderers scent. Riona roared as she chased her now hated sister. Riona knew how she had killed her army so quickly, for only she, her sister and one other could use the weapon she had, and now Riona would take the pleasure in using it on her.

Riona's claws grew slighty, then they began to glow red. A red beam of light cracked at her sister, much like a whip. Shirea whipped around, and a blue beam of light cracked back at Riona. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT YOU BITCH?" Riona roared still chasing Shirea. "BECAUSE I DESPISED YOU ALL." Shirea yelled back. " SO YOU HAD YOUR FUCKING BROTHER KILLED?" Riona was about to lash out at Shirea. "YES!"

And with that, Shirea was killed. Her body split in half by the red whip.

Riona never returned to the castle. No one knew here she was, but when Lord Sesshoumaru found his wife's body as well a the army's , he figured she had died along with every one else, not only that but he sank into a depression so deep, his heart became as cold as ice. He cared for no one.

* * *

Many, many years later, a two headed dragon with a young human girl on its back walked quietly through the forest. "Aun, please stop." She said as she spotted something moving slightly beneath a large black cloak. The girl slid off of Aun and lifted a corner of the cloak slightly, only to find icy blue eyes staring at her.

Rain started to drop from the sky as the girl stared at the being under the cloak. "..Get in…Don't want you getting' sick." Said a low but feminine voice as the demon lifted the cloak. The girl quickly got under, and she and the woman sat up watching the rain. "So what's your name?" the girl asked. "Riona. What's yours" she replied. " Mine's Rin! Nice to meet you miss Riona!" Rin smiled happily.

"Why are you out here alone in the rain?" Rin asked. "Well miss Rin, I've been gone for a long time because I did some bad things…I don't really think any one would like to see me. Just as well I don't want to see them." Rin nodded. " Why are you out here alone? Don't you have a daddy or a mommy to go to?" Rin shook her head and smiled. "My daddy and mommy went into the sky." Riona knew what she meant. "Well I'm sorry to hear that.." she said. Rin shook her head again. " I'm glad! Now they won't get hurt any more." Riona looked down at this little girl and wondered how she could still be so cheerful.

"Then..Don't you live with anybody?" Riona asked. "Yeah! He's-" she was cut off by a low, masculine voice. "Rin. Stop fooling around. We must go." Rin smiled. "Do you wanna come with us?"Rin asked. Riona smiled slightly. "No..I don't think I-" "Please?" Riona smiled. "If it's fine with your friend." Riona obviously hadn't seen her 'friend' yet.

"Can the lady come with us? Please?" Rin begged, latching herself onto the demon's leg. "Rin…" "Please?" Rin asked again. "…Fine.." he sighed placing Rin onto Aun's back. Riona stood and turned to face the tall figure, and stared. "..Sesshoumaru.." she whispered. He looked down at her, only able to see her eyes. "What.." he asked.

Riona shook her head and walked beside Aun and Rin.

_What have I gotten myself into..

* * *

_

**DONNNNEEE! Finally… **

**Alright.**

**Review.**

**Please?**

**Okay.**

**-Hay**


	3. Stupid Youkai

Wooooo

Riona wanted to turn and slap Sesshoumaru as they walked silently. Maybe slap wasn't the best word. Break every bone in his body then rip off every limb starting with his dick. That was more accurate.

Though, what confused Riona was the fact he hadn't known who she was. Though he couldn't see her, he could certainly smell her. Had he forgotten? Or had he forced himself to forget? What if he was waiting until the last minute to lop her head off?

Questions yet to be answered ran through her mind as she suddenly found lots of pressure on her body as she was hoisted into the air.

Riona roared and turned to look into the eyes of an abnormally large dragon. Just as Sesshoumaru was ready to leap upon the demon and slash at it with his claws, a large red light surged through the dragon's fist and Riona leapt into the air, then slid along the dragons arm and cut through his head with the red light that emerged through her fingertips.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she landed softly on her pale feet, her cloak which still happened to cover her, was dripping with the demon's blood. Riona looked over at Sesshoumaru, in which he gave a nod to acknowledge her actions. Riona once again took her place by Rin's side and they continued on their way to Lord Sesshoumaru's castle.

Riona felt Rin hug on her legs. "Calm down Miss Riona" she said. Riona tried to calm herself, but that was before she looked at the shocked gaze of the Lord of the Castle . A stare which seemed to send shivers down her body. But it was also a gaze of sadness and longing, one which she had never seen him give, and one which will permanently brand her mind.

Shirea smiled sweetly over at Sesshoumaru. "It's been a long time." She said facing him. He quickly regained composure and nodded stepping over to her. "When I last looked down upon you, I saw you were no longer among the living." He reached out for a moment, then quickly put his hand back down.

Riona scooped up Rin and took Jaken by the collar of his kimono and placed them in her room and locked the door. Riona walked back down the hallway, and gaped upon the couple who had their lips pressed against each others.

Riona stared silently for a moment. Could it be possible that Sesshoumaru did not sense the aura that radiated around her? Obviously he couldn't. Riona walked in between them, pressing either hand on their chests and pushing them from her way. Shirea was knocked into a wall, where as Sesshoumaru was simply pushed back to standing.

"Fuck you…Fuck all of you.." Riona spat. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. "Don't you even fucking think about touching me you fucking asshole." Sesshoumaru for a split second thought he saw a tear run down her pale striped cheeks, but that image quickly disappeared as he was slapped in the face.

Riona ran. She ran and ran until she ran upon a little village. She stopped for a second, watching villagers talk, work in the fields, or simply walk around.

"A DEMON!"

Riona looked around quickly then realized they meant her. She was soon faced by a demon a bit shorter than her in a poofy red kimono. Not a demon, she realized as she examined him, but a half demon. A hanyou.

"What the hell do you want here?" he spat, his hand wrapped tight around the hilt of his sword. Riona then spotted a young girl, much much younger than herself obviously, in a strange outfit running toward them with a bow and arrow.

"Did ya hear me? I said what do you want?"

Riona glared at Inuyasha. "…Are you the brother of Sesshoumaru?" Riona asked

"Who wants to know?"

"I do."

Inuyasha watched her for a moment. "Yeah." Riona nodded. "Mind if I stay here for a bit?" she asked. "What's the matter? You ain't getting' any?" And just as Riona raised her hand to strike Inuyasha, the strange young girl from before yelled "SIT!" and Inuyasha was brought down onto his face.

"Oooww.." he moaned.

"I'm sorry about that. Yes of course you can stay here. I'll tell lady Keade and I'll see you in the hut." Kagome smiled and ran off to the old woman helping in the gardens. Riona took –Inuyasha by the collar and dragged him into the hut with her. He sat up and rubbed his back , glaring at her. "So why are you here anyway?" Riona looked at him. "Sesshoumaru has done something I didn't like. That's all you need to know." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat there until Kagome walked in and sat next to him.

"So what's the deal with you? I believe Rin's mentioned you before." Riona said, looking at the smiling human across from her. "I'm from a whole other world that's on the other side of a well." Kagome said. "Ah…So you are Rin's friend." Kagome smiled and nodded. "So what're your names." Riona asked. "he's Inuyasha and I'm Kagome." She stated. "I'm Riona." She said..

It was quiet for a moment, then Inuyasha adjusted and placed his back against the wall of the hut and spread his legs, pulling Kagome toword him so her back rested on his chest. Kagome blushed, but smiled and rested her head beneath his chin. Riona silently looked at them, then propped one knee up and left her other leg on the ground and her head fell foreward as she slept.

Lalalallala chapter is done….

Yay?

Okay..

Review?

alrighhht


	4. Return

**FINALLY! Okay sorry for the hold up buuut I'm good now. I haven't had a single idea for the next chapter, and I finally got something. Sooo this should work out well.i guess…haha.

* * *

**

Riona eyed the strange girl that slept next to Inuyasha. Her name, Riona had been told, was Kagome. Kagome told Riona the same story, which she had to explain to many others, about the well, her era, and her connection to the dead priestess and the Shikon Jewel. "Hm…whatever." Riona sighed. Eventually, after the next day or two, Riona explained to Kagome and Inuyasha why she had come to them.

"Well..I have heard how you stay here most of the time, and considering the fact that you are Sesshoumaru's brother, I hoped I could stay here but not for too long…they're going to have to eat some decent food some time…" Riona gave a very small laugh. "Bastard…He thinks of no one but himself." Inuyasha sat crosslegged with his arms folded over his chest, his cheeks a small shade of red because Kagome had now rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Riona was stirring the ramen, watching them with a slight smile. The sun was sinking behind the trees of the forest, and as soon as Inuyasha noticed the ramen was ready, he and Kagome quickly began to dig in.

"Wow this tastes better than when Kagome makes it.." Inuyasha said, his mouth full of the beef-flavored noodles. Quickly realizing what he'd just said, he slowly turned and looked at Kagome, whose eyebrow was twitching as she sent him an evil glare. "Inuyasha…" she said slowly. "Kagome I'm sorry.." Kagome stared at him. He couldn't have….Did Inuyasha actually apologize to her? Kagome surprised, however unsure if the apology was truly sincere, or if it was just to save his ass, didn't tell him to 'sit'.

"Why do you wear that rag on your head?" said a small voice out of nowhere.

"Shippo! That's a rude thing to ask. Say you're sorry." Kagome said, looking down at Shippo, slightly disappointed. "No, no it's fine Kagome." Riona smiled, looking down at the small kitsune." I wear it because if I were to take it down, I'll turn into a Vulcan, and I'll pull you into a death grip!" Riona smiled, revealing her pearly white fangs. Shippo squealed and hid behind Kagome, who began to laugh. Even Inuyasha had a hint of a smile on his face, which quickly disappeared once a very familiar scent filled his and Riona's nose.

Inuyasha stood, grabbing the hilt of his sword. "No.." sighed Riona. "It just means I need to leave. Thank you for letting me stay here." She bowed slightly, then walked out of the door, three voices saying goodbye to her.

Riona walked into the forest, then a short little green toad quickly followed beside her. "Lord Sesshoumaru has asked for you to return, there is to be a celebration!" Jaken said in that annoyingly high voice of his. "..What kind." Riona asked, already feeling the anger beginning to pool inside her, having an awkward feeling of what it may be.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Shirea are to be married. He wishes for you to prepare the dinner, and also wishes for your attendance." Riona rolled her eyes. She figured he'd do this. It was to be expected.

"Who all shall be there?" Riona asked, placing Jaken on her shoulder and starting to run. "The Lord of the Southlands, Lady Shirea's father, and his new wife Lady Jitsuke. Then, the Lord and Lady of the Northlands, with their two boys." Riona's eyes widened at this information. Her father? New wife?

She could not allow this new woman. For many many years, she had been thought to have disappeared, or dead. Not any more.

"When is this celebration?" Riona asked, Jaken held on to her collar for dear life as he spoke, they were coming up to the doors of Sesshoumaru's palace. "Tomorrow evening!"

As soon as they burst through the doors, Sesshoumaru and Shirea stood, Rin came flying at Riona. Riona smiled down at the small girl and gave her a hug. She gave the slightest of nods towards Sesshoumaru and Shirea, and then quickly began her work in the kitchens.

Half the night, Riona cooked. Ramen, Sushi, Soup, Bread, Wine, Sake, Ham, Pork, fruit. Practically a feast. Afterwards. Riona sped outside, missing for three more hours. When she returned, two long swords were in her hands and she was covered in dirt. The sun was rising over the trees, as she walked quietly to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door. Riona gave a small moan in reply and sleepily walked to the door and opened it. There in the doorway stood Shirea. "The celebration starts in a couple of hours, Sesshoumaru asked me to wake you and tell you to get ready. I'll do the same."

"..Sesshoumaru told you this?" Riona yawned. "No no no, for you it's _Lord_ Sesshoumaru you silly girl." Shirea smiled cheerfully. Riona, however looked angry. "You bitch, I'll call him what I damn well please!" She spat, and Sesshoumaru came walking by just in time to hear what Riona had said to his bride-to-be. Shirea's lip quivered, Sesshoumaru wrapping his hand around Riona's throat. "You will not talk to her that way. Do you understand?" he too, sounded fearfully angry. Riona shoved her claws straight through his wrist, he quickly let go, his eyes starting to glow red, as well as Riona's. "You lucky I don't poison your fucking food you un-greatful beast." And with that Riona slammed the door shut, and walked over to a small mahogany chest which stood at the foot of her bed, a large steel lock on its front.

Riona pulled a small brass key from inside the head rag, and opened it up, pulling out some black and gold silky clothes.

"I will not be disrespected any longer.." she said to herself.

Two hours later, there was once again a loud knock on her door. Riona cracked the door just barely enough to smell Jaken. "Everyone has arrived, they are just waiting for you, you slow poke." Riona growled and Jaken quickly ran off back into the dining area. Riona stepped out of the room, and shut the door behind her, walking down the hall and and into the Dining Room.

Every pair of eyes at the table (especially the two teenage boys that sat on the far left of the table) including Sesshoumaru's, watched her as she walked down the table. All of them gaped, except Sesshoumaru and Shirea. Sesshoumaru, however very very surprised, tried to hide it and did exceedingly well in doing so. Shirea, just didn't get why everyone was so surprised, considering she didn't know who that was.

Riona wore quite a revealing outfit, however it had been the last thing everyone had seen her in. It was also what she wore the last night anyone ever saw her. The bottom half was silky black and spit down the sides on her hips, held together by two golden ties at the top of each hip, revealing her long, toned legs. The top half was long enough to reveal her perfectly shaped stomach, but long enough to cover her rather large bosoms. On each shoulder and side beneath the underarm, it was also held together by golden ties. A long, straight mass of snowy white hair hung down her back, her white tail nearly dragged on the floor. Her icy-blue eyes stared ahead, the light shining down on her skin giving it an even paler glow, also paling the purple stripes and indigo moon markings on her forehead.

Riona walked into the kitchen, and began bringing out the large plates of food and setting them in a line on the table. Even then, they all continued to silently stare at her. Riona took her seat on the right of Sesshoumaru, Shirea being on the left, and silently cut a slice of bread and began to eat.

The most shocked of all at the table, was her father.

"..Riona, my dear daughter…Riona.."

Riona raised an eyebrow and glanced down at her father, noticing the tears which filled his eyes. "Yes?" Both stood. Riona walked over to him, and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace, she could smell and feel the warm salty tears which fell from her father's eyes. Riona returned the loving gesture, looking up at him from beneath her thick black eyelashes. "My dear….it is truly an honor having you back." Riona's big, perfectly curved lips curled upwards into a smile, then she quickly walked up to the head of the table and took her seat.

Sesshoumaru look at her. "Why did you lie to me?" he asked quietly enough for only her to hear, everyone else began to eat and talk. "Because." Was her reply. "That is not a reason. Now tell me." He asked again. "Because I didn't want you to know who I was. I didn't want to start as many fights as we had long ago, and the fact that I killed Shirea doesn't help. I hated you, and now.." Riona looked away for a moment, then looked back. "I hate you a little less."

Sesshoumaru stared into her blue eyes, wondering what she could be thinking. "…If you could please serve the drinks." Riona rolled her eyes and began pouring wine and sake to every one at the table. However, it being so late last night when she had been making it, she didn't realize how strong it was.

* * *

The party quickly ended, following one last tight embrace from her father and a handshake from her step-mother, and Riona began to clean up. Riona hadn't had any wine or sake, feeling that she had no need for it. Sesshoumaru however, had downed seventeen or eighteen glasses of the substance. "Go..go tobed….Ziera….Shi..shirea.." and Shirea smiled and quickly did so, feeling a headache coming on. Sesshoumaru had other plans.

Hoisting up Riona by the waist, he dragged her even though she protested violently to her room and threw her on the bed and lay over her, his eyes greedily lusting over her curves and her other pleasant features.

* * *

**There is a lemon in the next chapter.**

**Don't read it if you don't like it.**


	5. Run Away

**WARNING- LEMON

* * *

**

"Sesshoumaru get off you drunk ass!" Riona snapped and attempted to push him off, but even when he's drunk his strength was still quite amazing. "T..this is…f..for talking…to me like that and..f..for..ll..lying..t…to me." And with that, he held her arms above her head with one hand and ripped off her top. Riona roared in anger. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" She began to thrash around violently until he put is claws to her throat. "D-don't….m…move.." he then let his head go down and he began to run his tounge over her now hardening nipple.

Riona bit her lip and shut her eyes. "Sesshoumaru stop…" she said as he massaged her left breast and sucked on the right. He continued this for a few more minutes, then gave her left breast the same attention he'd given the right. Sesshoumaru wouldn't do this…Riona thought. Though as she began to move once more, his claws were quickly back at her throat as he landed soft kisses down her stomach , then cut through her bottoms with his teeth.

"Sesshoumaru please.." she begged, tears slowly began to fill her eyes. This can't be happening…No…no no no…She began to tence up when she realize sesshoumaru was now using both his hands to un-tie his pants. Riona then jumped up and headed for the door of her room, but then a strong arm wrapped around her waist and threw her back on the bed. "BE STILL" he said angrily, his eyes beginning to glow a bright red.

With that, he thrust himself into her. Riona let out a roar of pain and sadness and anger all in one. The smell of blood quickly filled both their noses. Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment or two, only long enough to let the pain slowly subside. Then he began a slow motion, thrusting fully into her each time, and each thrust she would let out a sob of anger. How could this be happening? Yes he was drunk, and yes she'd seen him like this before but he'd never done something so horrible.

* * *

Shirea , back in the room, looked into a small mirror and smirked. "Perfect.." she sighed happily. She began to laugh and cackle evilly as she walked into the bathroom. The scene in the mirror was the exact scene going on in the bedroom where Riona and Sesshoumaru were.

* * *

Sesshoumaru quickly began to speed up, each thrust harder and faster than the next. "Sesshoumaru!" She yelled and arched her back as she felt her climax beginning to pool in her stomach. Riona cried. Never had she cried so hard. She didn't want this. In the back of her mind…maybe she did. But not like this…Never like this.

"AHH…ahh…STOP.." she moaned weakly as she climaxed. Sesshoumaru continued to thrust, feeling her cum spill out. Not to long afterwards, he too moaned and spilled his seed into the safety of her womb.

As soon as he'd finished, he stood up,dressed, and walked from the room.

Riona rolled over painfully, and cried into her pillow, softly repeating the word 'no'. For hours she cried, and when she'd finally stopped, she realized the sun would come up not long from now. She had to go. She couldn't stay .

Riona quickly sat up, then let out a hiss as a throb of pain shot through her. "Oww.." she said. Riona bit back more moans and screams of pain as she walked strangely to her dresser and pulled out a black kimono. After a few moments, she finally had it on and was quickly walking down the hall, tears of pain ran down her cheeks as she turned into Rin's room and kneeled down beside her bed.

"H-Hey Rin…" she whispered. Rin slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "R-Riona?" she said looking confused up at her. "Yeah…" "What's wrong?" Rin asked sitting up and wiping tears off Riona's cheeks. "Nothing…I'll be okay. Listen Rin, I'm gonna go away for a while. I won't be back for a long time, but I promise you I'll come back." Riona could see Rin's eyes start to shine with tears. "I don't want Lord Sesshoumaru to marry that lady…I don't want her to be my mommy….I want you to." Riona let out a loud sob and held Rin. "Then think of me that way..No matter what…I love you Rin." Rin squeezed Riona. "I love you too." Rin said, and quietly cried as Riona sped out of the room, noticing how she walked kind of funny. The moon shone through Rin's window, the tears on her cheeks shining as she watched Riona streak into the forest.

* * *

**DONEEE.**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as I anticipated it to be….**


	6. Passing it on

**Hoped you liked the last chapter.**

**:D

* * *

**

Once she was deep into the forest, Riona slowed down to a walk. She knew where she would go. Hopefully Inuyasha and Kagome would allow her to stay for a while. Why did this have to happen..Riona thought, tears ran down her cheeks again. Why did he do this…

She continued her pondering all the way to the village, where little cooking fires still steamed, the logs still having an orange-like glow to them. The first two people out of a small hut near the center of the village were Inuyasha, and an old woman with an eye patch. Riona quickly wiped her eyes and walked forward. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword. The scent of the demon was familiar…yet he could not tell who it was for the moon shone down on the tall figure from behind, giving it an intimidating figure.

"Inuyasha?" Riona sniffed, trying to make her voice sound less shaken, "is that you?" Inuyasha let go of his sword. "Yeah. What're you doin' here." He demanded. "Ah..Inuyasha do not be so unkind to the girl. Come in, miss Riona." Keade said and took Riona's hand and led her inside, Inuyasha walked in behind them.

Keade once again started a fire, and then sat down across from Riona next to the sleeping Kagome. "What brings ye here at such an hour, my dear?" Keade asked, beginning to brew some green tea. "I..I'd rather not talk about it right now.." Riona sighed and looked down at Inuyasha who had settled next to Kagome and started to fall back asleep.

Riona looked at Keade then pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome. "…Are they..um.." and Keade nodded. "Yes, but Inuyasha does not speak it aloud. He also loves another. Her name is Kikyo, who is also my dead older sister." Riona nodded, having heard of this Kikyo person before. "But…If she is dead how can he possibly love her?" Riona suddenly realized that this was similar some what to Sesshoumaru and Shirea.

"Ah, not to long ago, a few years maybe, an evil witch cast a spell upon the corpse of Kikyo, causing her to awaken. Now she walks the earth, not alive, but not dead, and Kagome happens to be her reincarnation."

Riona nodded and smiled slightly as Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha. "If you can, tell me more of this 'Naraku' person." And Keade did. About an hour was spent telling tales of this horribly hanyou. " But long since is he dead, thanks to this young girl and Inuyasha, and their friends Shippo, Sango , and Miroku."

Riona smiled. "I've met Shippo. He's very cute. Who are Sango and Miroku?" Keade smiled, remembering Sango and Miroku and their daughters Miho and Sakura lived not to far away. "Ah, my friend they are quite a unique couple I would say..Miroku, being a monk, however quite a lecherous one, had a hole in his right hand, which was a wind tunnel. Sango was a demon slayer, Naraku killing her father and enslaving her younger brother who lives with them up north." Riona nodded.

"How sad, but nice..You get what I mean.." Riona smiled slightly. Keade noticed all her smiles were false, and sadness and worry filled her eyes. "Child, will ye take a walk with an elder like me after breakfast?" Riona nodded, understanding her intentions. "Then let us rest for the day ahead." Riona nodded again, and leaned her head against a wall and quickly fell asleep, while Keade laid on a small mat beside the fire.

* * *

Riona woke up the next day , Kagome gently shaking her shoulder. "Breakfast is ready Riona." Riona nodded and sat up and Kagome began to serve eggs and bacon.. "This is good Kagome.." Inuyasha said, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Kagome blushed too. "Thank you Inuyasha.." Riona said thank you for breakfast and Kagome smiled. After breakfast, Keade whispered in Kagome's ear and nodded. "Come Riona." She said and Riona and Kagome followed behind Keade. Inuyasha began to follow, but then Kagome shook her head slightly and he nodded and sat back down.

Kagome, Riona, and Keade walked down to the river. A slight breeze blew through the trees as the sun shone brightly throughout the sky. The breeze toyed with Kagome's and Riona's hair as the walked, causing Kagome to shake her head once or twice to get hairs out of her eyes.

Keade stopped and sat down next to the river, Kagome and Riona sat with her. "Riona, last night when ye came, something had obviously been troubling ye. If you may, tell us what has happened."

Riona sighed, then took a deep breath. However painful, she must tell someone. Riona then told them about the night before last, and told them exactly what went on, and by the end there was a loud sob. Not by Riona of course, because she refused to cry in front of them, but by Kagome. "That's so sad!" she wailed. Riona smiled slightly, knowing that Kagome cared for her, and she and Keade gave Riona a tight hug, telling her everything is okay.

"But what if ye are with child?" Keade asked, the two stared at her. "…I don't know…I really don't.." Riona sighed and looked down with her stomach. "What if you are? What will you do?" Kagome asked. "…I'll have the baby. I have no other choice really unless I go and squish my stomach hard enough to kill it, which I will most certainly not do."

Kagome nodded. "Well..even if you aren't we'll be there for ya all the way." Kagome smiled and so did Riona and Keade. "Thanks."

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up early the next day much weaker than before. "What's going on…" he yawned. He had no idea what happened last night. Shirea slept peacefully next to him, just as if nothing were wrong. Sesshoumaru held his head as he sat up." Oww.." he sighed and called for Jaken, who quickly came running in.

"Yes m'lord?" he asked. "Get Riona…Tell her to fix me some tea.." Jaken nodded and ran to Riona's room and knocked on the door which slowly swung open. No one was inside. Jaken ran to the kitches, assuming Riona was in there. "Riona make Lord Sesshoumaru some green tea!" No answer. "Riona! Riona?" Jaken peeked inside the kitchen. Empty. Jaken ran to Rin's room, maybe thinking she was attempting to wake Rin. Though Riona wasn't there, Rin was definitely up, and crying no less. Jaken took Rin to Sesshoumaru, who pulled Rin onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, though he did worry, his face remained cold and hard. "R-Riona left!" she sobbed. "What?" he asked surprised. "She wouldn't tell me where! She just said she wouldn't be back for a long time.!" Sesshoumaru hugged Rin and told Jaken to get her something to drink. Riona had done this before, though Rin had only been five at the time, and was eight when she returned. Last time, Riona had been angry so Sesshoumaru didn't mind much. He didn't mind much now even, he assumed she'd return eventually.

Jaken walked back in and handed Sesshoumaru a cup of tea. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what is that small golden chain around your neck. Sesshoumaru looked down and realized there indeed was a small golden chain hung around his neck. He then remembered Shirea giving it to him at the party.

* * *

**DONNEEE **

**Sorry the chapters aren't very long. **

**Oh well.**


	7. Death of Kikyo

**Hoorayyy!

* * *

**

Sure enough, Riona was with child. It was about two weeks later, Riona began to vomit, and her appetite increased rapidly. Though, every day after breakfast, Kagome and Riona would always go for a walk, and when Kagome was gone it was Riona and Inuyasha who'd do the walking.

Today, it had been at least two months since and Riona's belly was starting to become round, Kagome and Riona sat down at the River like they usually did, and Kagome brought up something rather interesting.

'Riona?" Kagome asked, nervously fiddling with a little daisy. "Yes, Kagome?" Riona looked at her friend. "Do you think Inuyasha loves me?" Riona smiled and had an immediate answer. "Of course he does, and it's obvious you love him too. Even if he doesn't say it, just be positive that he does." Kagome nodded. "But he still goes to see Kikyo..I never know what to do…" Riona got an idea, but would say nothing to Kagome. "Don't worry..I'll talk to him." Riona smiled. Kagome did too. "Thanks!" and then they both sat up and headed toward the village.

* * *

Sesshoumaru began to get a little bit weaker every day. No one, not even he understood why. Shirea didn't seem to concerned, she continued to say not to worry…But worry was all anyone was doing anymore.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, Riona was walking through the forest. Dirt and clay filled her nose, but it was silent as the grave when she stopped moving.

1..

2..

Riona flicked her hand forward and a large red whip flew from her fingertips, at the same time an arrow shot at it, but as soon as it touched her whip it fell in ashes. "Kikyo! Step forward." It was quiet for a moment, then a short woman who looked much like Kagome stepped from the shadows, her hair tied back and she was dressed in priestess robes.

"You've come to kill me? To rid this earth of what existence I have?" Kikyo asked. Riona nodded. "Then do it. Wanting something I can not have is a pointless reason for remaining here." Riona nodded and her whip lashed out and wrapped around Kikyo's neck, and killed her. Souls poured from her body, and flew in the direction of the village.

Riona raced back and beat them there just in time to see them float once again into Kagome's body. But to Riona's dismay, Inuyasha sat wide eyed looking at Riona.

"What have you done?" he asked calmly. Riona gave him a stern look. "I did this for both of you. Inuyasha, you can never be with kikyo. No matter how much you want it, you simply can't.. I know you love her, I know what it's like to love something you can't have, but that just happens sometimes. It's not fair, I know, but life isn't fair. We all have to learn to deal with that." Inuyasha stepped outside and walked off, confused slightly because the scent of Kikyo was no longer there. Riona curled up and fell asleep next to shippo, dreams of sesshoumaru floated through her head.

* * *

Two more months passed. Inuyasha spent more time with Kagome, and Riona was very round, but still had more to go. Riona was actually very excited. Kagome continued to tell her she'd be an excellent mom. Riona hoped she would too.

Kagome had just left the night before last, and Inuyasha, Keade and Riona had just finished their breakfast. "Wanna come walking Inuyasha?" Riona asked. He nodded and followed her down to the river. Both sat down and were quiet for a moment, then Riona spoke up.

"Inuyasha, do you love Kagome?" Riona knew what the answer was, but Inuyasha just made it difficult. His cheeks turned a bright red and he turned his head away. "Inuyasha, I'm not gonna make fun of you, and I'm not gonna laugh, so just tell me yes or no!" Riona snapped and watched him for a moment, then heard him mutter a low 'yes'.

"What was that.?" She asked, pretending she couldn't hear him. "I said yes." Inuyasha growled.

"Well jeez don't be so mean. That's all ya gotta really work on Inuyasha. Be more affectionate. Most girls like that. Kagome does. Your doing good by complimenting her and telling her that her cooking's good, just step it up a notch. Hold her hand, kiss her cheek, give her hugs, things like that." Inuyasha nodded.

"Do you look forward to having the baby?" he asked her. Riona smiled. "Oh yes. I mean, I am nervous, but then again I do look forward to it." Inuyasha smiled slightly then nodded. "Ow!" Riona squeaked and placed her hand over her stomach. Inuyasha, looking worried, sat up. " Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, I'm f-fine." Riona assured him. "It was moving….Wanna feel?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged and placed his hand on her stomach, then suddenly felt a bump under his hand, Riona let out another 'ow'. Inuyasha jerked his hand back and looked awe-struck. "That….That's amazing…" he stated.

Riona smiled. "I can't wait.." and with that, they both stood and walked back to the hut silently.

* * *

**WOOO. GRYFFFINROSE(sp) I EFFING LOVE YOU! You are a major sweet heart.you are my favorite (and only) reviewer. Haha.**


	8. Mionette

**Wow. In all of my stories I've never had this many chapters cause I end up deleting them after loss of ideas. Wow. I better not jynx it**

* * *

.

Another month rolled on by faster than you can say….another month rolled on by.

Inuyasha really did become more affectionate towards Kagome, Riona just smiled and helped them along. It was sad Sango and Miroku couldn't be there to help.

"Four more months to go!" Kagome cheered. "Oh shit don't remind me.." Riona sighed as she finished off her breakfast. Kagome stood up and brushed off her shirt. "Ready to go Riona?" she asked. "No..not today. You and Inuyasha can go this time.." Riona faked being nausea. Being pregnant had it's kicks.

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped outside, Riona quietly followed behind them. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, then reached and took Kagome's hand in his and laced his fingers with hers. Kagome looked up at him, Riona could see she was blushing as she smiled. They continued on their walk, and Riona continued to be unnoticed.

They stopped at the river like they usually did, Riona hopped up into a tree and watched them from above. Inuyasha and Kagome sat under the same tree, Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and Inuyasha put his arm around her. Riona was cheering them on inside her head, she was also yelling at Inuyasha to get his ass in gear.

They sat there for a little while longer, then Inuyasha leaned in close to her ear. Riona heard the three words she'd been dying to hear them tell eachother.

"I love you Kagome.."

Both were blushing.

"I love you too Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha smiled and looked at her for a moment then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome's eyes widened, then they shut lazily as she leaned in and deepened the kiss.

Riona decided then to give them privacy, and she jumped silently from the tree and ran back to the village. Keade saw her rather happy expression and looked at her. Riona gave her two thumbs up and she immediately understood. Riona ran inside and cheered.

When they returned, Inuyasha had his arm around her waist and had his lips glued to her head. Kagome was still bright red and happier then ever when they entered the hut to see a sleeping Riona and shippo.

Three more months passed quickly, it was now the second week of the ninth month. Riona was frightened to death.

"I dunno when I'm gonna have it! I don't know whats gonna happen! I don't' know if it'll still be alive!" Riona was majorly stressed, but hugs from Kagome, Keade and even Inuyasha (with Kagome's permission of course) calmed her down.

But it was a full week later until things started happening.

It was pouring rain outside, so obviously they couldn't go walking , no matter how much Riona really wanted to considering the fact that she looooved the rain.

It was close to lunch time and all were sitting in the hut in silence. That is, they were until a loud yell erupted from Riona. " FUCK!" she screamed and held her stomach.

"What the bloody fucking hell is going on!"

When Kagome told her she was going into labor, there was a big smiled on her face as she yelled "GET THIS MOTHER FUCKER OUT OF ME!"

* * *

**One day and four hours later

* * *

**

Riona's head rested in Inuyasha's lap, Kagome held her hands and Keade sat in the front.

"Get ready child.." Keade said, referring to Riona not the literal baby. "Push!"

Riona did as she was told, sweat trickled down her face as she squeezed Kagome's hands.

"AHHH oowwww" Riona moaned, she turned her head and buried her face in the side of Inuyasha's leg.

"I see something!" Keade said, delight filled her single eye. Kagome looked down and smiled. "IT'S COMING!" Riona gave a few more long, hard pushes, then suddenly everything stopped.

"WAA!"

There was a loud, squeak-like cry that rang through the silence of the hut. "It's a girl." Keade smiled, Inuyasha leaning over Riona and using his claw to cut the cord attached to its belly button.

Riona smiled and laughed, though she still felt pain. Kagome handed the now wrapped up little baby girl to Riona, who was also given a wet rap to wipe her down.

"What'll you name her?" Kagome asked as Riona cleaned off her child's head. "Mionette…After my older sister.She and my mother passed away when I was younger.." Kagome smiled. "That's a pretty name." Inuyasha nodded in agreement, as well as Keade.

After washing the baby off, Kagome wiped down Riona, who quickly fell asleep after a change of blankets, Mionette slept on her mothers chest.

* * *

**Okay after this chapter, there is gonna be a major time jump okay? I hope you don't mind I just like things to speed up :D!**


	9. Walking in the Future

**Okay. Like I mentioned before in the last chapter, there is going to be a major time jump. Pleaaase for those who DO read my story, don't bug me about it.**

**Thanks.

* * *

**

Years came and went quickly. Riona once again retained her toned muscles and curved figure. Kagome and Inuyasha ended up having a couple of children as well. Now as we continue our tale, let us start near the middle of winter, seven years after the birth of little Mionette.

* * *

"Mom! Ranu cheated!" cried a feminine voice. Riona walked outside the hut and found the pouting Mionette and an angry Ranu.

Mionette was seven years old. Ranu was six. Mionette was tall for her age, at least four foot nine, then again, so was Ranu who was four foot ten. Mionette had snowy white hair, much like her mother's. Her eyes were bright gold, little specks of blue hidden in them. Her pale skin came from her father, though her facial structure was like her father's as well, long and pointy, though her lips and nose which came from her mother, only added to what beauty she could gain at the current time.

Ranu, however, looked much like his father. He had the snowy white hair like his, and little dog-ears sprouted from his head. He had a masculine build and dark tan skin. His eyes however, were a chocolate brown like his mother's. A ring of gold ran around his pupil. He was square jawed, like his father, and his lips were thin like his moms.

That day, as they did normally, Ranu and Mionette practiced fighting techniques which Riona and Inuyasha had taught them. Naturally they practiced on each other. Who one the most, well it was a fifty fifty chance. Mionette always complained about Ranu cheating, and sometimes he did, but not today. Today she just lost.

"Ah, now Ranu, what exactly happened." Riona smiled, she hadn't changed a bit. Except for her hair anyway…. It most likely grew about a foot so now it hung behind her knees. On this day, she sported an outfit much like the one she had worn the night at the party, though she didn't care that it was cold, it was also a brilliant silky white.

She squatted down and pulled the two youngsters onto her knees. "Well we were fighting and she jumped at me and I jumped behind her and kicked her legs out from under her and she fell and I pinned her down." Ranu's tail began to wag nervously, so did Mionette's. "Ah, my dear Mionette, Ranu didn't cheat, he won. No more complaining. You must go play."

Mionette sighed and both nodded and ran off to continue what they had been doing earlier. Riona stepped back insidet he warm hut and squatted next to Inuyasha whose eyes were blood shot as he held the small baby in his arms. A girl whom they'd named Izayoi. **(AN-Inu's mom)**

"Take her. pleaaase!" Inuyasha begged. Kagome had been gone for two days, her mother wanted to help her with clothes and supplies for the baby. "I never saw you holding Mionette when I needed you." Riona smirked. Inuyasha stared at her, his eyes screaming for sleep. "Alright alright!" Riona smiled and took the wailing Izayoi.

Riona began to hum a soft tune, which she remembered her mother singing to her and Shirea when they were younger, it made Izayoi calm down quickly, and Inuyasha fell asleep and was snoring rather loudly. Riona smiled, and then began to twirl a small strand of the baby's rapidly growing hair with her finger. Izayoi had jet-black hair, much like Kagome's, though her eyes were a brilliant gold with a spot or two of brown. Streaks of silver ran through Izayoi's hair, silver also outlined her black ears. Since of course Izayoi was still a baby, her face was perfectly round. She was a small baby, considering she'd been born early, but she was adorable no matter what.

Izayoi soon fell asleep in the arms of her godmother, and Riona quietly placed her next to the snoozing Inuyasha who put his arm over her. Riona stepped outside once more, and went to find the young ones. She smiled and laughed slightly when she found them laying on the ground, Mionette's head rested on Ranu's chest, his arm around her shoulders. This did bother Riona one bit, considering that the two were inseparable.

Riona left the two to nap then went to help Keade in the gardens for a couple of hours.

Mionette's eyes opened slowly to the setting sun, then she looked up to see that Ranu was still sleeping. Her lips curved upward into a smile, then she gently pulled his arm from her shoulders and sat up to yawn.

There was a rustle in the bushes. A strange smell filled her nose as she watched them curiously.

Suddenly, out of the bushes jumped a large green toad wearing strange robes and holding a long stick with two heads on it. Mionette screamed, immediately awaking Ranu who jumped up to her defense. "Who are you?" Ranu demanded, Mionette holding onto him by the shoulders.

"Who am I? Who are you?" the toad replied. "And how dare you speak to the assistant of Lord Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the westlands that way!"

Just then, Riona jumped in front of both of them hearing her daughter scream. "Jaken!" she squealed.

"Lady Riona! I have bad news." Jaken sadly looked down, the Riona squatted down in front of him. "What is it? Is something wrong with Sesshoumaru?" she asked. ".I'm afraid so." He told her. "What is it? What's wrong with him?" Riona's eyes filled with worry as she gripped Jaken's shoulders. "I believe Lord Sesshoumaru is dying."

* * *

**DONNNEEE**


	10. Near Death Experience

**Chapter TEENNN YAAAAY!

* * *

**

Riona gaped. "D-dying?" she studdered. She stood and swayed slightly, though Mionette and Ranu held her up.

Riona shook her head, scooped up Mionette and looked down at Ranu. "Ranu, hun, run back to your father. If he's asleep, wake him up and tell him Mionette and I have business to attend to." Ranu didn't ask questions, he just left after Riona let him give Mionette a hug.

Riona picked up Jaken and put him and Mionette on her shoulders and she sped through the forest asking questions. "Why? What happened to him?" Jaken shrugged. "We don't know! Everyday since the night of the party he's become a little weaker. We figured he'd have died much sooner, but something is causing him to suffer through every day, like keeping him hanging an inch from death." Riona's eyes filled immediately with anger. "And your choosing now to tell me this?" Jaken bowed his head. "Forgive me!" he begged then suddenly remembered the little girl on his right. "Who is this child, Riona?"

"My daughter." She stated. "Daughter?" he exclaimed. Riona ignored his further questioning by changing the subject. "What has Shirea been doing during all this?" Jaken sighed. "Buying things. Leaving the castle late at night with one of the sons from the Northlands." "Fucking whore." Riona spat, then looked at her daughter. "Pardon my French." Mionette shook her head and said "No that's English." Which made Riona laugh.

"How old is Rin now?" Riona asked as the slowed to a walk after entering the gates of the castle. "Fifteen, I believe." Jaken told her, looking around sadly at the dead flowers and trees, which used to bloom beautifully thanks to Riona's care. "How is she taking all this?" Jaken shook his head. "Not too well. She cries every day, and she's cooking and cleaning because all the workers have quit because Shirea hasn't paid them." Riona felt her anger rise a level as they stepped inside.

The whole area was covered in dust and grime, but Rin did try the best she could. The floors no longer shined, the indoor plants died, there was no fire beneath the mantle, and it was freezing cold inside.

Jaken took Riona and Mionette to Sesshoumaru's room. Riona had tears fill her eyes at the scene, but she refused to let herself cry. A tall young girl sat on a king sized bed, her back facing them. A large masculine form with its back pressed against the head board was being spoon fed by the same young girl. "Mommy, what's wrong with the man?" she asked. Rin's head whipped around and she nearly dropped her bowl of soup.

"Riona?" she gasped, tears immediately began to pour from her eyes as she jumped from the bed, sat the soup on the table and threw her arms around the tall demoness. "Riona!" she cried. "You came back. Just like you promised." Rin smiled and looked up at her. "Rin you've gotten so big…I missed you." " I missed you too. Who is this little girl?" Rin asked looking at the young girl now standing next to Riona. "This is my daughter, Mionette." Rin gaped. "Who's the father!" She squealed. Riona looked over at Sesshoumaru, then back at Rin whose mouth was a large 'O'. "Your joking.." and Riona shook her head. "But..but how.." and Riona whispered the tale in Rin's ear. "But, he wouldn't do something like that! I know he wouldn't!" Rin shook her head, tears filling her eyes again. "I don't think he would either." Riona sighed. "Mommy?" Mionette asked and tugged on the white cloth of her mother's clothes. "Yes dear?" "Is that…is that Daddy?" Riona nodded.

Riona looked over at Sesshoumaru. He seemed to be sleeping. His skin was even paler than before, and he was so much thinner. His hair was more gray, not silver with its beautiful shine. Riona then noticed a thin gold chain around his neck.

"What's that?" she asked, placing Mionette on the bed. " It's a necklace Shirea gave him at the party. I've tried to get it off and so has Jaken, but it doesn't seem to want to." Rin sighed. "But, Sesshoumaru hates jeweler-Mionette no!" but it was too late. Mionette had given a sharp tug on the gold chain, which snapped off her father's neck in attempt to wake him up.

Rin and Riona stared as the color suddenly seemed to flood back into Sesshoumaru's body. His hair began to glow once again a shiny silver. However, he remained abnormally thin, but lots and lots of food would soon fix that.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and Shirea ran inside and had her hands on his shoulders. "What is going on here!" she screamed. "Why is he okay? Where is the necklace?" Shirea suddenly realized it wasn't just her in the room. She slowly turned around to face Riona, who's eyes were now a bright red, her fangs bared. Rin stared at her, also angered as well as Jaken. Then she laid her eyes on the young demon on the bed, who's eyes were also red.

"You tried to kill my daddy!" Mionette screamed and attacked Shirea's face. Shirea threw her off and Mionette's head smacked against the head board. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH MY CHILD YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Riona had her hands around Shirea's throat, her claws digging in.

Rin was tending to the child, when Sesshoumaru's voice broke through the air. "..Riona…" he said softly. Both Shirea and Riona turned to look at Sesshoumaru. Shirea jumped forward and threw her arms around Sesshoumaru. "Oh my darling your okay!" Riona then took Shirea by the waist and threw her to the wall. "Sesshomary are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on his cheek. She suddenly noticed a wet stain on his cheek and looked into his eyes which were tear filled. "…I'm so sorry…" Riona knew what he meant. When Mionette yanked off the necklace, the memories from that night flooded into his mind.

"No..Sesshoumaru don't be…" Riona smiled softly and held him to her. "It'll be o-AUGH!" Riona was cut short with a yell in pain, a blue light popping out of her stomach, then suddenly pulling back.

Shirea had sent her whip through Riona's stomach, which now poured out blood. "Y-you…b-bitch." Shirea then jumped outside. Riona struggled for a moment, then quickly followed her deep into the forest.

* * *

**YAYYyy done. Oh Gryfffinrose tell me if you have Instant Messenger.**


End file.
